Aftermath
by Rainb0wNinja
Summary: Set after Aizen's defeat. Nelliel lives with the remaining espada, including Nnoitra. Here she struggles to deal with the cruel quinto and her feelings, and ends up getting defeated by him. She expects to die, but something very different happens. Doesn't include the Vandenreich. Kinda depressing, but slowly gets better. Rated T for later chapters, and yes, this summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all! I've got at least three other stories I should be working on, but instead I started another new one! I've really been wanting to do a NnoiNel, so her ya go. It's based on a dream I had like..a day or two ago. Kinda weird, kinda nice. Not sure how long it's gonna be, or what exactly is gonna happen, but I'm writing it dammit!**

_Italics_**= Thoughts/ emphasized words.**

**Also, this should probably be in Nel's pov, but might switch. You'll know when it switches to Nnoitra. Trust me. The amount of swearing will increase. Well, those are all my warnings. That, and it might possibly maybe turn into a lemon in the future if I feel like it. There, that's all the warnings. Enjoy another one of my crappy stories ^_^**

* * *

I had the dream again. It's a strange dream, full of things I've never seen before. They are creations of my own mind, or perhaps they do indeed exist in another world. Whatever the case may be, they were in my dreams, and I enjoyed them. They are large structures, with metal steps, which carry you up to a platform, connected to others just like it. Connected to these platforms are plastic devices, which serve to guide you back down to the earth smoothly. Some twist and curve, while others are straight and steep. There are many other interesting things, some let you fly in the air, some you must carry yourself across by holding the cold metal, keeping your feet above the ground. This is not the first time I have dreamt of this place with it's magical inventions, surrounded by small wooden chips, separated from the grassy field. However, it is the first time I have dreamt of it while it rains, soaking the wooden pieces. The sky is gray and ominous, and I cannot see the sun, which is constantly haunting my subconscious.

It is something I rarely see, and when I do see it, it is only an illusion.

Something else happened in this dream, something disturbing. You could say this place is my safe haven, a place I go to escape my dreary life, so when someone else appeared in the wet, grassy field, I knew this was not a dream.

It was a nightmare.

It was a black figure at first, standing so far away, making my heart stop at seeing it. But that blade was a dead give away, and the figure was much to tall to be mistaken with anything else.

I did not run, for it is not in my nature.

It stalked closer, taking wide, eager strides. My sword was, as always, secure on my hip. I would certainly need it. As it came closer, it's face became clear, sneering at me like always. If it was not a sneer, it was an overly cocky grin, or a perpetual frown. He said nothing as his sword pointed at me, the tips shining despite the lack of light. I unsheathed my own weapon, also staying quiet. Words never did much in our battles. He gave me that cocky grin, exposing large, piano teeth, and launched at me. I used sonido, appearing on his left and swiping with Gamuza, and he dodges.

He's gotten better over the years.

But not enough to defeat me.

He disappears for a moment, and then reappears behind me. I predicted this move, and block with my sword. He frowns, and I keep my blade firmly pressed against his. The rain pours harder, and I know this fight will not end until he falls and cannot get up again. That is how it's always been, and probably will be forever. The very thought exhausts me. I do not enjoy this as much as he does. It is tiring, and now it happens in my dreams.

I don't remember what happened after that, but I do remember hiding behind the magnificent structures, my sword gone. I could hear his light footsteps, and I would duck and look everywhere, trying to find him. Our battle had turned into some kind of game, only this was a tad bit more deadly.

He still had his sword.

He would find me and strike, and I would disappear behind another section of the structures. This went on for quite some time, and I wanted it to end so badly. I wish we could speak like normal people, and not fight. I don't know why he hates me, besides that I am of higher rank. He does not hate anyone else, not even Hallibel. It is only me, and it breaks my heart.

Because I love him so.

When we fight, I want so badly to just drop my weapon and embrace him, and know the feeling of his lips. I do not let it show, how badly I want this madness to stop, for he would think I was weak and pathetic. Maybe I am, for being a hollow with a heart, and if that is the case then so be it. But he will never know about it. I can already hear the tormenting comments.

This was only a dream, a nightmare, actually. Now I am in the forsaken world of Hueco Mundo, wondering where everyone has gone. It is so very empty now. Inside the walls of Las Noches, there are few survivors. Starrk is no longer lazing about with Lillinette bothering him, Barragan is not rambling about being king, Zommari is not meditating, Szayelaporro is not doing crazy experiments, Aaraniero is not talking to his other floating head, and Yammy is not eating all the food. I was surprised when I awoke at the very same moment _he_ fell for the seemingly last time. Ichigo left, and I never saw him again. When the shinigami started wandering off, I did something I shouldn't have. I was a child at the time, and was not thinking rationally.

I saved _him_. And another.

I didn't wait for them to wake, I merely spit up enough of my saliva to keep them alive. After that, I left in search of my brothers, who were buried in some rubble around the octava. When I saw that sword sticking out of him, I didn't comprehend what it meant. I didn't understand what had happened when I jumped up and pushed it deeper, piercing his heart, and watched as he faded away in little particles. Pesche and Dondochakka didn't want to explain it. They just wanted to take me home, and that is what we did.

It has been so very long since that day.

They did their best in healing me, and I eventually recovered my spiritual pressure, thus turning me back into an adult form. Not long after that, _they_ returned. For the longest time, it had been just me and my brothers, until Hallibel came with her fraccion. I did not consider her a threat in any way, and didn't care at all that she had taken my place. We got along well, and lived in peace. But then one day, we were surprised to see the sexta walk in. Well, I knew it was because of me, but decided to keep quiet about it. Grimmjow added quite a bit of life to the dull palace. He's loud, brash, rude, and surprisingly easy to get along with, so long as you are patient and calm.

However, I knew that if Grimmjow was healed and came here, the other one would soon follow. It only took a day before my calm life was once again flipped upside down. _He_ stormed in, furious and confused. He knew I had saved him all that time ago, and hated me so much more for it. I didn't want him to die, because I care about him, but he mistook it for pity yet again. No matter what I do, he will always hate me.

And it continues to shatter my heart into small pieces.

It is as if he never cracked my mask so many years ago. We have picked up exactly where we left off. He follows me every day, constantly wanting to fight, always throwing crude insults at me. He doesn't know how much it hurts, and if he did, it would be a huge victory on his part. I try to stay in my room, or somewhere he would never go, but he always finds me. Sometimes I even try to stay close to Grimmjow. We get along pretty well, enough for me to consider him a friend of some sort. He shoos _him_ away, and says it is no problem when I thank him. I don't seek his help much though, because I am not weak. I can fight for myself. I am merely tired and broken.

I don't know how long it's been since Aizen left this place. I can only assume he was defeated, since he never came back. I do not mind. He did nothing to help me when my mask cracked, and a small part of me thinks he is responsible for _his_ behavior. I want to blame somebody, anybody for his actions. Anyone except himself, and me, because I have done nothing. Aizen gave me my rank, I didn't choose it. But he doesn't understand.

A few days ago, the cuatro returned. We were all surprised. I knew Ulquiorra was strong, but I was certain he had died. That day, when I returned to my room, I felt him and Ichigo fight. It was terrifying. Ichigo's reiatsu changed that day, and felt so very dark, like a hollows. Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure completely vanished, and I knew he had died. When we asked how he survived, he merely said instant regeneration. It had been years since the day he died. That's not so 'instant' to me, but I wasn't going to pester him. No, that was Grimmjow's job. My job was to fight _him_ every day, and torment myself with the same question.

Why do you hate me, Nnoitra?

Just saying his name hurts me. I have loved him for decades, and he hates me. It frustrates me beyond understanding. Hallibel serves as our leader, being the highest ranked, and he does not hate her. Perhaps a little, but not nearly as much as me. So many times during battle, I have almost asked him and demanded he tell me, but I feel that is what he wants. I refuse to look weak in front of him. No, the tears and sobbing are saved when everyone has fallen asleep and I have alone time, at least until he slams my bedroom door open, trying to sneak attack me.

It always frustrates him that I'm awake.

He doesn't see the tear tracks on my face. It takes everything I've got to not breakdown and pull him close, gripping his uniform as I sob, and block out the insults he would give me while trying to pry me off. I wish he could see the pain in my eyes, but he only focuses on beating me. I call him a beast, an animal, and it hurts me to say that. It is the truth though, and even then I still love him. I still cry myself to sleep at night, just like I am now. I want him to see so badly that I care about him, that I love him and want him. The fear of his rejection petrifies me, and I wouldn't be able to take his insults. I would leave Las Noches, and never come back.

"Nelliel!" His voice yells, approaching my door. I'm a wreck, and won't be able to compose myself, so I use sonido to run out the window and into the desert. He'll follow, this I know, but I just need time to collect myself. He thinks I am taunting him.

"Don't run from me, bitch!" His angry voice yells, closer than I expected, and I vigorously wipe the tears away and face him, putting on a false bravery act. His giant sword gleams under the moonlight, something I always found beautiful. His weapon is unique, just like him.

"Why'd you run?" He asks, frowning angrily.

_I ran so you wouldn't see how pathetic I am._

_Do you not see it? What you do to me? Or do you just ignore it? That seems very like you, Nnoitra._

_Cruel._

"Because I don't feel like fighting" I say back, my voice strong. He frowns more and furrows his eyebrows.

"You don't _feel_ like it? Since when does that matter? Do you think I felt like chasing after your fat ass? Don't be such a coward. Just fight me already!"

_Why must you abuse me like this? Can you not see how close I am to breaking? Do you not know how badly I want to run into your arms and just stay like that? I am so tired of this. I want to give up. But, I wonder, what would you say? Would you laugh? Or just kill me on the spot?_

_Probably both._

"Why should I? There's no reason"

"There doesn't have to be a reason! I want a fight, and I will beat you! Get ready, Nelliel, cause I'm coming!" He yells, lunging at me. I almost let him hit me, finishing me off, but my reflexes automatically unsheathe my sword and block. I will not attack him. I will defend until he exhausts himself. Attacking him only brings more pain.

"You're so annoying. Why couldn't you have died? God, I want you to die so badly! I'm tired of you looking at me so pitifully! You should have let me die! It's better than getting saved by the likes of you" He yells, and I feel myself crumbling.

_Why didn't I die? Should I have? I think if it wasn't for Ichigo..I would have._

_I wonder, Nnoitra, do you want to die? You are so unhappy, do you wish death upon yourself? That makes me so sad. If you died...I would die as well. Life without you is too empty. That is why I saved you. I need you, Nnoitra, and you don't even know. Perhaps you should._

"If you want me to die, then kill me. If you want to die, then kill yourself" I say, partially wishing he would kill me. If it makes him happy, then I will be okay with it.

"I _am_ going to kill you! This has gone on for too long!" He screams, swinging Santa Teresa at me. For the first time, I don't dodge. I drop my sword, and hang my head in shame. He reduces me to such a weak state, it is pitiful. But I love him..

He stops, and the blade never hits me. I'm shocked, and slowly look up. He looks just as surprised as I feel, and then looks angry once again. I can never make him happy.

"You stupid bitch! Do you pity me that much?! You would just _let_ me win like that?! God, I hate you! I fucking hate you!" His words echo in my head, snapping my last nerve, and I feel cold tears stream down my face. He looks dumbfounded, and I feel humiliated. But I can't hold back any longer.

"Why? Why do you hate me? What did I do to you?! Why do I deserve this?!" I yell, and step towards him.

"You're a woman, and you're ranked higher than me. Why shouldn't I hate you?"

"Hallibel is ranked higher than anyone, and she doesn't get this treatment. Now tell me the real reason"

Another step forward. He hesitates, and looks mildly frightened.

"You pity me"

"I care for you!" I yell, letting it slip without really thinking. Now he looks completely frightened. I take another step, and he says nothing, his brows occasionally furrowing and then going back to normal. He's confused.

"What?" He finally says, still sounding angry.

"You heard me. I have never pitied you, not once. You have merely mistaken it with something else. I have cared for you, all these years. I take your insults, I fight you every day, I replay your hateful words in my head constantly, and even then I still care for you! Why do you think I saved you? So I could keep fighting you? Do you really think I enjoy this? No, Nnoitra, I saved you because I love you!" I scream, openly crying now, taking steps until he is inches away. My heart feels like it's slowly ripping in half, and he merely looks at me with one confused, skeptical eye. I let out a broken sob and finally let myself cling to him, gripping the fabric of his uniform and letting my tears slide down his bare chest.

"You think I'm gonna fall for that?"

He stabs me. The curve of his blade presses into my back, nearly severing it, and I go still, my body numbing. He laughs, and I look at him with wide, terrified eyes. I think he expected me to fall, or to attack, but I didn't do either. I did something he was not expecting

I kissed him.

He stared at me wide eyed, and I felt my body fall back, the darkness finally closing in. He thought I was trying to lower his guard, but I think now he understands. I was speaking the truth, and much to my surprise, he looks mortified. I feel myself smile sadly, and then close my eyes, preparing to hit the unforgiving sand, but it never comes. I feel his hands lower me gently to the ground, but I can't open my eyes. I'm too far gone for that.

"You were serious" He breathes, sounding shocked. My hearing starts to fade, and then I am thrown into the nothingness that is death.

I only wish I could have told him earlier.

* * *

**A/N: Meh, I initially planned this to turn out different, but it took on a life of it's own. The next chapter should be less depressing. I'll try to keep both of them in character as much as possible, but it's gonna be hard. I mean, come on, Nnoitra being affectionate and staying in character? I'm not a miracle worker. Also, those structures Nelliel was referring to are playgrounds, in case you didn't know. Anyways, reviews are appreciated. I need to know if I should bother continuing this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I can already tell this is gonna be a slow story. Seriously, I shouldn't have bothered. My inspiration comes randomly, and not often enough. *Sigh* another dragged out story..fml. Hopefully I at least get reviews, so I don't feel like a total failure. Luckily, Halloween left me with a dark and eery mood, so this chapter should be..well..somewhat close to that.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing**

Victory is not as satisfying as I always thought. Not even the sight of dark red blood soaking into the off-white sand can give me any spark of pleasure. I can't help but be reminded of all those years ago, when she fell from the top of Las Noches and landed with a splat, her blood pooling around her head as she shrunk to the pathetic form of a child. It wasn't satisfying back then either. No, victory is not what I thought. The only difference from this time and the last, is I can't bring myself to walk away. There is no sudden cloud of pink dust, no crack in the skull, no annoying Szayel, nothing. Just me and the moon, and the lifeless body in the sand. I wonder, will Hallibel be angry? Will the sexta? The quatro? Any of them? No, I suppose Ulquiorra wouldn't. Grimmjow will undoubtedly be pissed, and Hallibel..I don't know. She has always been hard to read.

I should leave. I should be parading around the abandoned palace, bragging about my kill, and yet I can't bring myself to move. Her empty eyes are staring at me, as if rubbing it in my face. Even in death, she infuriates me. I am a hollow. A heartless, predatorial beast. We don't feel, we don't show mercy, and we certainly don't love. She has always gone against this. She loved her fraccion, and made it seem like it was the normal thing to do. I despised Tesla. He was a mere tool to me. Grimmjow showed no remorse when his fraccion were killed. It is not normal. Granted, Barragan cared for his, and Starrk as well, though I don't know if Lillinette was considered a fraccion. And of course, Hallibel clearly loves her obnoxious fraccion. Perhaps it is a female thing, to show love. Another reason I hate her. Hollows don't show love, yet these females practically give it out.

She loved me...

Like a fool. And yet..her confession left me shocked and dare I say frightened. Never has she shown such emotion. Despite my attempts, she has always remained controlled and stoic. I don't know why she suddenly broke, but the feeling of her clinging to me...and kissing me...leaves me with a feeling I cannot name. And now, looking at her lifeless body, I feel so empty and incomplete. It infuriates me even more. This is not how I wanted it to end. She gave up. I was suppose to over power her, not win because she let me. No, this will not do. I have to bring her back. But who in Hueco Mundo has healing abilities? She should have instant regeneration..but it doesn't look like she does. She saved me and Grimmjow...but how? I know I've seen it before...she's healed people before...but how?

_Her saliva has healing properties..._

Oh, that's disgusting. That's fucking vile. But it is the only way. How would I even get some out? Ugh..of course, the uvula. This is by far the most degrading thing I've ever done. Thank whatever higher power there is that nobody else can see this. I would kill them. I suppose I should hurry, before her bothersome fracciones come around and see her dead. Or anyone, for that matter. Now, where did I get her? Ah, on the back. Hm, how does her uniform come off? Ugh, I can't believe I'm undressing my worst enemy, with a giant glob of her spit in my hand. I'm definitely taking a shower after this.

Well, I left a good amount on the cut, so I should probably leave her. We will continue this when she's at full strength. Her love, as she calls it, is a joke. I'm not going to let it get in my way of defeating her. If she wants to pull pathetic moves like that, then fine, but I'll have no part in it. She will die, and she will die the way I want her to, or else I will keep bringing her back until she does it right.

"Nnoi...tra.."

...I sonido'd away, not bothering to see if she was awake. A cowardly act, but now is not the time. She needs to rest, as do I, and then I will hunt her down again. I will win and prove that I am the strongest, and when she falls, I will move on to that damn Hallibel. I am the strongest. No female will take that away from me. And yet..she is not just a female. Her sudden confession of love is affecting me in strange ways and I can't shake it off. Then again, she has always affected me in strange ways. From the very first day I became aware of her existence, I absolutely despised her, because she made me feel things I wasn't familiar with. Then she got ranked higher than me...

She is the reason for my destructive behavior and slight insanity. Now she says she loves me, knowing full well I can't possibly reciprocate those feelings. Love is a pointless emotion to me, and every other hollow. It doesn't matter that we have evolved, love still means nothing to us. Yet she is stupid enough to continue clinging to it like a life line. I'll never understand it, and that only angers me more. Every single thing she says or does infuriates me. Even the way she looks is annoying. I think the worst part of it all, is how she makes something inside of me...flutter. My chest constricts, my heart races, my stomach turns, and I get angry. She must die. Then I'll feel normal again.

...Normal?

I can't remember what that feels like.

Hm, oh well. I suppose I should return to my quarters and get some much needed sleep. She must have woken up by now, and is probably walking around, feeling like the dumbass she is. Perhaps I should use my pesquisa to make sure? Not that it matters, I just feel the need to know where she is. Nothing strange about that at all.

Hm, she's still in the same spot...curious...and there's a much more hostile reiatsu, coming straight...for...me...

"Augh!" The air is knocked out of my lungs as a blur tackles me into the wall, effectively smashing it. Well, I saw this coming. Just not soon enough.

"You bastard! Why the hell did you do that?!"

"_Why_? You really are stupid, aren't you? I despise her, sexta. What do you do to creatures you despise? You kill them. Be glad I was in a good mood and saved her dumb ass"

"Shut up! I told you, if you ever lay a hand on her, I will kill you!" The enraged, blue haired maniac that is Grimmjow yells, keeping me pinned against the floor.

"Oh really! You're gonna kill me? That's funny, since I'm a rank ahead of you! And in case you already forgot, what with that small brain of yours, I just defeated someone who was apparently stronger than me. You don't stand a chance!"

"That's it, I'm gonna—"

"Grimmjow, Nnoitra, stop acting so foolish and get up. You will clean up this mess and return to your own rooms before I show you what true regret feels like" A sudden monotone voice cuts Grimmjow off, and I sneer at the depressing espada. Why can't I just go to sleep already?!

"Fuck off, Ulquiorra" Grimmjow growls, while I pick myself off the now dusty floor. While they bicker, I take the opportunity to make my escape. Stupid asses. I finally make it to my room, and without any grace flop onto my cold bed. Almost instantly, I feel myself drifting off, but then my eye snaps open at the familiar reiatsu behind my door. This, I did not see coming.

"Nnoitra? I...I need to talk to you" My door opens, and then closes, not even waiting for my permission. I sneer, and let out a low growl, warning the very unwanted intruder to go away.

"I refuse to fight you. I just need to talk, just for a little bit"

There's a pause, and I continue glaring at the bitch.

"Hurry the fuck up before I kill your dumb ass again" I finally grumble. Why did I say that? I wanted to say get out, and threaten her, which I partially did. See? The longer she lives, the crazier I get. I can't even say no anymore!

"I just wanted to know...why did you save me? You finally won, so—"

"Bitch I didn't win anything. You pussied out and let me win, and I'm not gonna let that shit fly. So, we're gonna do it again, until you die the right way"

She was silent for a moment, and then her spirit energy darkened, making me blink in confusion. She stood and started walking away, which for some reason made me jump up and take a step towards her. I stopped abruptly however when she sent me a hateful glare, one I have never seen before.

"I will say this _once_, and once _only_, so listen well Nnoitra. I will _not_ stay here if you insist on fighting. Since that is your final decision, I am leaving Las Noches, and I am _never_ returning"

Another pause...

"You're what?! Why the fuck—you really are a pussy, aren't you? What reason could you possibly have for running away?!" I scream, taking more steps towards her until she's at arms length. She can't just leave! I'm not finished with her!

"You know full well why I don't want to fight you" She says in a low voice, her head bowed. I feel my face morph into one of shock, and then wipe it off.

"You're still going on about that bullshit? Please. We both know that's the biggest lie in all of Hueco Mundo. You—mmph!" I was suddenly cut off by her lips on mine, once again shocking the hell out of me. That strange feeling I have increases tenfold, and I quickly shove her away.

"Stop doing that!" I growl, wiping my lips furiously.

"Goodbye, Nnoitra" She says, her voice small and defeated. The buzzing sound of sonido fills my ears, and then she's gone. I stand there, frozen and shocked among other things, and then punch the wall with a shout, making a large hole in it. That bitch ran away! Why is she acting so...so...out of character!?

_I care for you!_

Ah..that's why..but then that would mean...she really does..._love_ me? She's so annoying...but then why do I feel so...strange? It's the same feeling I had when I threw her unconscious body off of Las Noches...I should feel happy since she's gone, but I feel the opposite. But why? I don't think I'll know...unless I confront her...

And kill her properly...

But first, I really do need sleep.

Tomorrow, she dies.

**A/N: Ugh, this took so long to finish! Ah Nnoitra, you stupid, stupid spoon. It's love your feeling! LOVE! Well, don't worry, he'll figure it out soon. But before that, a lot more drama has to happen. Bwahahaha! Well, anyone who's reading this, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh my glob! Who else is thrilled that Byakuya is alive?! I cried T.T and Kenny is okay too! So, who all has died then? Besides Sasakibe? Just the head captain right? Which by the way makes no sense. How can the strongest captain die?! Tch, that's what happens when you stand around and let everyone else fight! Damn old man..who's gonna replace him? How can you replace that guy?! Ah, any who, enjoy this hopefully epic chapter. Oh, and thank you to keitoz, for reminding me of Nnoitra's aspect of death. I totally forgot about that XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

Running.

Why am I running?

Because he tore me apart and ripped my heart in two, that's why. But really, what was I expecting? He is heartless, after all. My greatest failure has always been loving him, and being capable of such an emotion. But, perhaps his greatest failure has always been _not_ having a heart. _And_ having such a deep hatred inside of him. But there's more to him than meets the eye, and I don't think he even sees it. I've always been perceptive, I think that's why I see it, but he's not just angry.

He's depressed.

But he wouldn't ever admit that. Or perhaps he knows, and just does an exceptional job of hiding it. Either way, I see it in his one eye, and in his body language. What I would give to fix him...to make him feel better...I would give my life, obviously. But that didn't quite go as planned. When I woke up, and found that I had been healed, a small spark of hope flickered inside. I should have known better. It pains me to leave him, to take my fraccion away from their home and live in the desert again, but it must be done. I made a huge mistake, telling him that I love him. I regret it. Clearly, he will always despise me, and I know that.

He thought I was lying...

That alone hurt me more than his harsh words. I could never lie about such strong feelings. One thing I don't regret, though, is kissing him one last time. It was almost enough to make me forget...but now is not the time to sulk. I must focus on running, and getting me and my fraccion to a safer place. We managed once, and we can certainly manage again. Only this time, we must get as far away as possible, for I know in my heart he will follow me.

Perhaps leaving him...will make me forget about loving him, and all will be right again.

Or perhaps...it will only make it worse. I am just as depressed and lonely as he is, and without him constantly chasing after me, I think I will only feel worse. And I think...he will also feel worse. Without me, who will he have? Well, I suppose anyone, really. Hallibel will undoubtedly be his new target, and I'm sure when he's not badgering her, he will go after Grimmjow. Those two...have the worst temper. I think I might actually miss their arguments...

"Nelliel, he's—!" Pesche's suddenly panicked voice brings me out of my thoughts, and then the quick sound of sonido fills my ears, bringing an overwhelming sense of dread over me. I didn't even feel his reiatsu, since I was distracted. No, he's not suppose to be here! It's too soon!

"Pesche, Dondochakka, get far away from here, now" I say calmly, despite my inner panic. They hesitate, but one firm look from me sends them running. Nnoitra takes wide steps towards me, and I feel myself backing away at the same pace. His brow furrows in either anger or confusion, I'm not sure which.

"Why are you here" I ask, keeping my voice and face blank. He scowls, probably thinking my question is obvious.

"Isn't it obvious? To fight you and drag your ass back to Las Noches, dead or alive, although I'm betting more on dead" His scowl is replaced with a grin, and my heart flutters. I've always loved his strange smile, no matter how malicious it may be.

"Why do you want me to go back? I thought you of all people would have been glad to see me leave"

"Well, I _would_ be, but the thing is, your still alive. So, I'll give you a choice. You can die here, or let me drag you back and kill you there. Which will it be, Nelliel?" He asks, and I pretend to think it over.

"Drag me back, you say? And, how, pray tell, do you intend to do that?"

"I'll knock your ass out, first of all" He growls, bringing forth Santa Teresa. Such a beautiful sword, but it's put to waste.

"I see. You still insist on fighting me, even though I told you I will not. You truly are a fool, Nnoitra. If that is all you came for, I am leaving, and as I said before, I am not coming back" I begin walking away, and his reiatsu falters momentarily, losing it's fiery touch and letting loose a dark, heavy feeling. This makes me stop for a second, and turn around. For many years, I've been interested in his reiatsu. Never before have I felt one so strange. It's almost like it has two layers, one being the most present and powerful, the angry, fierce one, and then the one underneath it all. I have never felt that one, but I knew it was there. I believe just now, it revealed itself. It's his depressed side. If I were to match a color to these, the top would be yellow, and the hidden one would be dark blue. He does a very good job of covering this one, because it was masked just as soon as it was exposed.

"I will not let you walk away with your life, Nelliel. If you chose to flee, I will come after you and forcefully take you back"

"I do not want to go back"

"Then I'll kill you here. Now draw your sword" He demands, giving me a furious look. Of course, I don't draw my sword, which only makes him angrier. He runs at me, preparing to swing his sword, and I easily grab his wrist and flip him onto his back. I thought by now, he would learn what moves to make and not make. But then again, it's Nnoitra. He slashes at my legs, and I jump on top of his blade before flipping back off. He stands, and once again charges at me. Before he gets close, he uses sonido and disappears. I take a step to the side, knowing which direction he will come from, but am surprised when appears above me at the last second. Before I can even think, our swords clash, and he grins widely. We go on like this for a while, he on the offensive and I on the defensive. I can tell he's becoming impatient, and his attacks start coming quicker and more viscous.

"Why can't you just die. Is it because you _love_ me?" He mocks, and despite the fact that he's just trying to make me angry, it did hurt. I say nothing, but despite myself, my attacks become a little stronger.

"I've had enough of this, Nelliel. I think it's time we end this, once and for all. Pray, Santa Teresa!" He yells, unleashing his resureccion. My eyes widen, and take in the sight of his stronger form.

"Using that so soon? You aren't very smart, are you?"

"Shut up. This is how badly I want you dead. You and your damned heart and feelings can go rot in hell" He growls, and my heart aches. He begins attacking me with all four scythes, and I begin to find myself losing.

"Not so tough now, are you? What are you gonna do? Make another lie about loving me? About caring for me? Go ahead. Pull another piece of shit lie out of your ass"

"Praise," I begin, feeling something inside snap, and Nnoitra's eye widens. He throws his sword at me, attempting to stop me, but he is too late.

"Gamuza" My body is enveloped in smoke, and when is clears, I see him running at me again. He sprouted his two other arms as well.

"Lanzador verde" I say, throwing my lance at him, watching as it spins and gathers energy. He uses all six swords to block it, but it still breaks through and pierces one of his arms, effectively taking it off. He yells in pain, making my heart twinge, but I know it's far from over. The last time I saw his resureccion, it was against that shinigami captain, and he almost won. I know he can regrow his arms. I don't give him the time to do that, instead I use sonido to appear before him and pick up my lance. Using one hoof, I pin him down, and am filled with the strange sense of deja vu. He glares at me, but then looks surprised as I return to my normal state. Using my stronger reiatsu, I hold him down and straddle his hips, keeping one hand on his chest while the other keeps my sword against his throat.

"You insist on making me angry and calling me a liar? Fine. But I will still not fight you. Fighting out of hatred and prejudice is childish, and I will have no part in it. However, I will not let you abuse me anymore. I won't fight you, but it's time you feel some pain, Nnoitra" I say in a low, calm voice, and enjoy the shocked look that takes over his face. My sword digs into his throat, piercing the skin despite his strong hierro. This shocks him more, but I continue dragging my blade along his skin, leaving a thin, long cut. Blood trickles out, and I can't help but notice how he shivered for a short second. I quickly sever his arms, until only the two remain. He winces but does not yell, most likely because it does not hurt too much. That is good though, since I'm not trying to inflict too much pain.

"Do you feel this, Nnoitra? This is your heart" I say, dragging the tip of my sword over his chest, applying pressure and leaving another long cut, this one slightly deeper. His heart is beating rapidly, which is strange, and he once again shivers when my blade cuts him. I continue doing this, though, leaving random, deep cuts over his body. I leave a particularly deep one all the way down to his navel, and notice how he shivers a little more than usual. There is a considerable amount of blood now, but I'm not done. Carefully, I make a small 'x' shape where his heart is, and slowly push the tip of my sword into it. His eye widens, and he snarls, but still doesn't move since he is unable to. I repeat this randomly, leaving deep holes, and then in one quick motion I stab my sword deeply into his hollow hole, enjoying the gasp that escaped his throat. With my hands, I smear the blood around, secretly enjoying the feeling of touching his body. I return to the hole I made by his heart and none too gently push my finger inside and twist it around, curling my finger and feeling his heart beat beneath a thin layer of muscle that's left. He makes a sound that is a cross between a moan and a yell of pain, and begins struggling against my reiatsu, trying to fight back.

"Interesting. You actually have a heart, and it beats. It's not nearly as cold as I thought, either. I thought hollows didn't have hearts? It seems we are not that different, Nnoitra" I say, and pull my finger out, almost gagging at the sound it makes. I am not doing this for enjoyment. I'm doing it for a small amount of revenge, and to prove a point, among other things. I suppose there are many reasons why I'm doing this, actually.

"I'm nothing like you!" He yells, struggling more to get up.

"Actually, Nnoitra, your a lot like me. In fact, besides your ideas about fighting and power, you're exactly like me. I've spent many years observing you, and I know you're unhappy. You're just as lonely as me, and it shows, whether you know it or not. That's why your aspect of death is despair. I always thought it was destruction, or hatred, but it's despair. You're depressed, Nnoitra, and I am too. I'm depressed because you hate me and accuse me of lying, when the truth is you know it's true and you don't understand it. I love you, Nnoitra. No matter what you do, I'll always love you. And you know what? I think you actually need me. What would you do, Nnoitra? If you succeeded in killing me. Kill everyone else and be alone?"

"You don't know shit about me! You're fucking crazy! All this talk about depression and love? I am a hollow! I have no feelings! And the only thing I need you to do is die!" He yells, looking beyond angry and confused. But I see through his act, and I see the fear and the hidden sadness. He knows I'm right.

"I see. I will just have to prove it to you then" I say, and before he can respond, my lips once again take over his, only this time with more passion. My hands cup the sides of his face, leaving bloody hand prints, and I re-position myself so that our bodies are pressed flush against each other. My tongue sweeps over his bottom lip, and when he refuses me entrance, I jam my finger into the hole in his chest, making him gasp and groan in pain. My tongue massages his long one, and I can feel his heart beating faster against my chest. I know mine is about to explode. For a moment, he does nothing, and then I can almost hear his stubbornness crack and he finally responds, his hands grip my hips tightly and his tongue mingles with mine. Something deep within me stirs, and I'm aware of something hard pressing against my leg, but I don't know what it is.

We break apart for a short moment, and then dive back in, our lips moving together perfectly. His long appendage slips back into my mouth, and I hungrily suck on it, eliciting a low moan from him. The fire in me burns more at the sound, and I find myself sliding up and down his body, rubbing against the strange hard object between my legs. The grip he has on me tightens almost painfully, and he moans again, slightly louder. I find myself doing the same. My hand reaches up and pulls my sword out, and his body jumps slightly. I remember how he shivered earlier, and lightly drag the blade across the side of his neck again. I get the same reaction, and he grinds his body against mine, seeking friction. It suddenly hits me what that hard object is, and I blush despite myself wanting this.

The friction we created gets faster, when suddenly he stops and with blinding speed carries me back to Las Noches. At first I think he tricked me and is taking me back to kill me, but when we get there, I realize he took me to his room, and is looking at me with a hungry eye. He begins ripping apart my clothes and his own as well, and as we continue, I can't help but feel like something is off. However, the overwhelming sense of lust is fogging my mind, and I cannot think straight. The only thing I can think of, is what's about to happen.

_'You may have gotten the best of me, Nelliel, but I swear this will benefit me, more than you think. You'll regret knowing me so well, and you'll regret everything you've ever done to me. These feelings you have, I can use them against you and ultimately lead you into a trap. Get ready, Nelliel'_

**A/N: As you can see, Nnoitra is still being stubborn and is up to something. But I can guarantee this will backfire on him:) Man I wasn't expecting a sex scene already, but oh well. Adds to the overall plot I guess. And yes, I made Nnoitra a little bit masochist. What?! He totally seems like the kind! Anyways, the next chapter should be very...interesting. This may need to be rated M...heheh. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Someone help me! I'm thinking of writing a sequel to one of my stories called finding you in this hell hole, but I need some questions answered first. One, what the hell happened to Hallibel? She got captured by the vandenreich, but did she die? And after Ichigo comes to soul society and tells Byakuya that Renji and Rukia are okay, does he fight Juhabach or what? I'm not even close to the vandenreich part so I have no idea what's going on. Someone help! But first, read this chapter:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

As I lay in my bed, panting and sweating, I can't quite comprehend what just happened, or why. I keep replaying what transpired between her and I, and my heart flutters strangely each time. I've never felt so good in my entire life, not even when I'm fighting. My whole body is tingling, and the places where she clawed at are burning pleasurably. Damn her for knowing me so well...she even knows how much pain to apply to give me that wonderful feeling. She knows my aspect of death, she knows I'm empty inside, she just _knows_. And she feels the _same damn way._ I swear, she will regret all of it. I'll go along with whatever she's doing, with all of this love shit, but as soon as she's vulnerable I _will_ tear her down.

_Long nails drag down my back, leaving red marks with spots of blood seeping out, pulling a moan out of my throat. Her body is glistening, writhing beneath me, her tan legs wrapped around my hips. I take the time to admire her naked state, finding it oddly attractive instead of repulsive like I always thought. Her tightness around me is almost overwhelming, and my bed hits the wall continuously as we commit this act which should be a crime, since she is my enemy. I don't know what compelled me to do this, but when she sat on top of me like that, and used her sword to cut me slowly, I lost my senses._

The memory keeps invading my mind, making it hard to think. I feel something warm at my side, and realize she is laying in my arms. My heart flutters again, making me want to shove her away, but for some reason I don't. My eyelids become heavy, and I feel myself drifting away, my head falling to rest against the top of her mask. For some bizarre reason...this feels right. I feel so content, and all of that despair that was bottled up inside seems to have vanished. I'm losing my mind. We're not supposed to be so comfortable! She is my _enemy_, the one who I despise, so then why do I feel like this?! I almost feel like...like...I _shouldn't_ kill her. All of this time, since I met her, these feelings I've had...perhaps they are not bad ones. Perhaps they are...what she feels for me.

_I grab her by the waist, flipping over so she is on top, while I sit with my back pressed firmly against the wall. My hands stay on her hips, rising and falling with the rest of her body. She claws my chest and stomach, making me bite my lip and groan. I feel a pressure building in my lower stomach, and the need to release becomes almost urgent. She must feel it too, since she increases the pace, drawing a gasp from both of us._

_"Sh-shit.." I hiss, my hands reaching up to her massive chest. Here I thought Hallibel was huge. She moans in approval, making the fire in my groin increase._

_"N-Nnoitra.." She gasps, making something deep inside of me snap. I bite down on the junction between her neck and shoulder, hard enough to draw blood, and moan at the taste it has. She moans slightly louder, making my eye widen. Curiously, I scratch her back, hard enough to draw blood, and I get the same reaction. Well, I'll be damned. She's just like me._

_"Fuck...f-feels so good.." I moan, finding it hard to form coherent sentences. I feel the pressure suddenly increase greatly, and push her down to resume my position on top. The speed gets faster and faster..._

I need to stop thinking about it. That strange feeling keeps getting stronger, and my heart refuses to calm down. What we just did means nothing. I will still destroy her, no matter what. There's no possible way that I could ever reciprocate her feelings. I do not love her! I'm not capable of love! I'm an espada...the strongest espada! It can't be...there's no way...

_I grip my sheets desperately, wanting to release this pressure, and yet it won't come. For some reason, I can't finish, even though I'm so close. I feel warm hands hold the sides of my face, gently bringing me close to her face until our lips meet. The passion behind it is unbelievable, and I let out a long moan as the pressure finally goes away, giving me the most intense feeling I've ever had. She finished with me, and I collapse beside her, trying to get my vision straight. For some reason, I guide her back to the head of my bed, and cover our naked bodies with the blanket. She's still panting, and curls up next to me, placing a kiss on my shoulder. I feel myself smile, and for the first time, it feels genuine..._

This can't be happening...I...I think that...I think that I love her...fuck. Is that what this has been? All these years, it's been love? No...it can't be. I don't _love_. Especially not her. No, I refuse to believe it. Whatever this feeling is, it's merely a distraction and must be dealt with. I will still go through with this plan, and I will crush her and her pathetic feelings. Some day soon, Nelliel, I will win, and then these feelings will be gone.

Hmm...

I just noticed, something feels different...it's in the air...it feels like two different things are...mixing together. In fact, I'd almost say it's reiatsu...can reiatsu's mix? What does that even mean?

Oh, fuck it. I'm tired.

I'm sure it will be gone when I wake up again...

**A/N: Ok, short chapter, but it's packed full of good stuff! The plot thickens :p What could it mean? Reiatsu's mixing together? Ah, and Nnoitra was so close to being a smart spoon and accepting his feelings. But, unfortunately, this is Nnoitra. Damn spoon xp I bet you thought I forgot about Nelliel being a masochist too. Granted, it's more when she's a child, which is weird...but still. And what could this strange mixing of reiatsu's be? I'll let you figure it out XD Anyways, the next chapter will be epic, only because of Nnoitra's and possibly Grimmjow's reactions. Hopefully I can wrap this story up before starting another one. Ah, *crosses fingers***


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ugh -.- I am so tired! That can only mean this chapter will suck. I'm wanting to make my chapters longer, and I'm tired of the whole first person thing, so this chapter will be in third person. However, italics will still mean someones thinking, and I'll try to make it obvious who's thinking. Thank you all for the reviews, they make it worth writing:) Well, typing. Er, actually texting, since I do everything on my phone. Not the smartest idea..but it works, eventually. Any who, enjoy this hopefully longish chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

Nnoitra was awakened to the gags and retching sounds of Nelliel in his bathroom, puking her guts out. He grimaced, not daring to go in there. Looking down, he realized one obvious fact, he was still naked. With a groan, he began putting his clothes back on, and noticed the lack of Nelliel's clothes on the floor.

_She must have already gotten dressed...how long has she been up? More importantly, how long has she been throwing up? Why the hell is she even throwing up?! It's gonna be one of those days, isn't it._

After a few more minutes of puking, Nelliel washed her mouth and entered the bedroom, where Nnoitra was waiting on his bed. She looked just as bad as she felt, and Nnoitra couldn't help but notice how the air around her seemed different, just like last night. He wasn't sure what to say, and couldn't tear his eye away from her. Something was definitely different, but he just couldn't figure out what it was.

_I can still feel that strange mixture of reiatsu, but I don't know what it means. Since when can reiatsu's mix? I've never heard of such a thing...man, where's Szayel when you need him. That creep had an answer for everything._

Nelliel was having the same problem, not quite knowing what was going on. Her body felt different and strange, and she felt spiritual pressure mixing around, only it was inside of her _and_ around her. She had felt it last night, but was too tired to care. When she woke up and ran to the bathroom to throw up however, she knew something was wrong. Nnoitra's calculating gaze only made her feel worse, and she could tell he was equally clueless, if not more. But, Nnoitra—being the aggressive person he is—spoke his mind.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He asked, sending her a confused glare.

"You feel it too, then?" Nelliel asked, ignoring his hostility. Nnoitra merely nodded, and Nelliel sat down next to him.

"I don't know. I feel strange, and when I woke up my stomach was flipping around. Not to mention the feeling of reiatsu's mixing together. I don't know what it could be" Nelliel said, resting a hand on her stomach. She gasped however when her hand rested on something hard.

"M-my stomach!" She gasped, using both hands to feel the now hard area.

"What? What's wrong with it?" Nnoitra said, looking more confused. Her stomach looked perfectly normal, though she was wearing clothes so he couldn't really tell.

"I-its hard! Feel!" She said, grabbing his hand and gently putting it on her stomach. Nnoitra flinched away as if he had just touched fire, and his eye widened. Her stomach was indeed hard, and if he wasn't mistaken, it was bigger. Nelliel looked at him with wide, frightened eyes, obviously not knowing what to do.

"L-lets go see Hallibel, maybe she knows what this means" Nnoitra suggested, saying the first idea that came to mind. Nelliel nodded, having no idea what else to do.

_Hallibel is a female...maybe she will know what this means. When I touched her stomach...I felt something. It wasn't just hard...I felt reiatsu's mixing together more powerfully. What the hell is going on?_

* * *

After following Hallibel's reiatsu, Nelliel and Nnoitra found themselves in the old meeting room, along with Hallibel and her fraccion, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra. As soon as they entered, all eyes were on them, and apparently the others could feel the strange aura as well. This seemed to trouble Hallibel, though Nelliel wasn't sure why.

"Nnoitra and Nelliel, why are you both together? This is unusual" Hallibel stated, looking as composed as ever.

"W-well, we came to ask you something, Hallibel. I-Im sure you can feel it, in the air, yes? The feeling of reiatsu's mixing together. We came to ask you what this means?" Nelliel asked, feeling oddly uneasy around Hallibel. She could tell the Queen of Hueco Mundo was bothered by something, and somehow knew it was because of her. The others were strangely quiet, the others being Grimmjow and Nnoitra, along with the fraccion.

"You assume I somehow know? Yes, I can feel it, just as everyone else can. What it means, however, is something far more complicated. Are you sure you wish to know?" Hallibel asked, crossing her arms. Both Nelliel and Nnoitra nodded.

"Very well. When reiatsu's mix, it is usually the result of previous reproductive acts. They mix together, forming an entirely new reiatsu in the matter of twenty-four hours. Do you understand what I am getting at?" Hallibel asked, examining Nelliel's utterly shocked face. Nnoitra seemed to have stopped listening, and was staring pointedly at some space.

"A new...reiatsu...entirely? But that means..."

"Yes, you are pregnant Nelliel" Hallibel said, a hint of sorrow in her voice. Nelliel felt a wave of nausea pass through her, and ran out of the room to the nearest bathroom. Nnoitra, who had spaced out, looked at Hallibel with a wide, emotion filled eye.

"She's...what?" He said breathlessly.

"Pregnant?! You got her pregnant?! You sick son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" A suddenly enraged Grimmjow yelled, preparing to attack Nnoitra. He stopped however when Nnoitra suddenly collapsed.

"Ah, he passed out" Sun-Sun said behind her sleeve, not caring much.

"Should we help?" Apacci asked Hallibel, who merely shrugged.

"Of course we should, idiot! He's in the way here!" Mila Rose yelled, issuing a fight between the two. Ulquiorra, who had been sitting calmly this whole time, noticed Hallibel walk off to search for Nelliel. He then got distracted when Grimmjow started mauling the unconscious body of Nnoitra, and had to step in.

* * *

When Hallibel found Nelliel, she had just finished retching and was walking out of the bathroom. Nelliel seemed surprised to see the Queen, but when she heard that Nnoitra had fainted, her surprise turned into shock. Hallibel then decided to take her to Szayel's lab, to teach her more about hollow pregnancies. The lab was a mess, but Hallibel seemed to know where to go. Nelliel was curious as to why she knew so much about this whole bizarre situation, but decided against asking. She didn't want to pry into someone like Hallibel's personal life. Hallibel pulled out a folder, which was stuffed with papers and had a label name of 'Espada Reproduction.'

"Szayelaporro was assigned to research hollows and how they reproduce long ago, as were the orders from Aizen. However, he soon discovered that hollows could not reproduce. Aizen found this odd, and decided to use an espada for testing. He thought if he were to use a hollow with such high power, the results would turn out differently. As it would turn out, he was right. He chose to use an adjucha and an espada, and had them mate. These are the results" Hallibel explained, and took out a picture of an adjucha.

"It looks like an ordinary adjucha" Nelliel commented, seeing nothing strange about it.

"It is. Aizen was slightly disappointed by this, and decided to use two espada. However...it did not go as planned. He used the same espada as before, but he did not have a female espada at the time. That is when he found me, and with the power of the hogyoku, I became an espada"

"So then...what were the results?" Nelliel asked.

_And who was the other male espada?_

"There were no results. I'm sure you are aware, that hollows have holes somewhere on their person. Mine, is in a place that disabled me from carrying a child. Seeing this, Aizen gave up on the whole project" Hallibel replied, putting a hand over her lower stomach. Nelliel's eyes widened, and she immediately understood why she seemed so bothered earlier.

_I'm doing...what she never could. I wonder though...did she want a child? Was she disappointed?_

"I-I see...but then, what will happen to me? We are the first espada to reproduce...how can we know what will happen?"

"Well, all we can do is go off of the information Szayel wrote down from the espada-adjucha breeding. During this time, the female adjucha's child developed quickly, and was birthed after only one month of pregnancy. However, I believe since you are both espada, your pregnancy will be much shorter. I'm sure you noticed your stomach growing already. At this rate, I would give it two or three weeks. Nnoitra was ranked fifth, being directly in the middle strength wise. You, however, were third. If you would have mated with someone ranked higher, you would give birth in a week. This is just my guess, however. We cannot be sure"

"T-two or three weeks..? That's so...so soon. Oh..I feel dizzy" Nelliel swooned, and was truly shocked when two hands led her to a chair.

"You need much rest. I am very interested in this pregnancy, and I wish to keep track of it, if you don't mind"

"O-oh, sure. It shouldn't be a problem" Nelliel offered a meek smile, and even though her mouth was covered, she felt that Hallibel smiled too.

"H-Hallibel, I hope you don't mind my asking, but who was the male espada?" The teal haired woman asked, and Hallibel seemed to think it over, as if debating whether she should tell or not.

"At the time, there weren't many espada, and Aizen didn't want to use someone too strong. Starrk was not an option, since his reiatsu killed lower class hollows. Nnoitra was not strong enough at the time, which left only two options. I think the answer is obvious. Now, if you don't mind, I must get back. You should as well, to check on your mate" Hallibel said before leaving Nelliel with her thoughts.

_Who was an espada at the time? If it wasn't Starrk...and of it wasn't anyone lower than Nnoitra...then who? Barragan? No, he's far too old to reproduce...Zommari? Was he even an espada at the time? The only person I know for sure...who was an espada...is...is..._

"Oh...oh my...I need to lie down for a bit. W-where are Pesche and Dondochakka? I left them behind...didn't I? Perhaps if I raise my spiritual pressure, they will come" Nelliel said to herself, forcing her reiatsu up as much as she could, and then slumped in the chair from exhaustion. Even with the black spots dancing before her eyes, she faintly saw the blurred shape of her fraccion sonido into the room.

"T-take me...to my room...and then get Nnoitra...p-please" She managed to say before fainting. Her fraccion scurried around and did as she said before running to find Nnoitra, who was still passed out.

* * *

Nnoitra blinked slowly, making his way back to consciousness. He didn't know how he got into Nelliel's bed, and he didn't care. All he wanted to know is if what happened before he passed out actually happened. He needed to find Nelliel. A second later, he realized she was right next to him, seemingly sleeping. Tentatively, he reached out and touched her stomach, and once again flinched away. It was hard, and there was a new presence inside. If what Hallibel said was true, then it had been twenty-four hours, and the reiatsu's were done mixing.

_This is gonna interfere with my plans...but I can't let it get to me. It's just a stupid kid, why should I care? Hollows don't care about their offspring. No, I will still make her suffer. Maybe this slip up cab actually help me. Yeah, that's it, just act like a caring, loving mate would. She'll totally fall for it. Heh...yeah..._

The bedroom door opened suddenly, revealing Pesche and Dondochakka, along with Hallibel. The fraccion brought a water dish and some towels, and put one over Nelliel's forehead. They offered Nnoitra one, but he declined. Hallibel looked over the two curiously, and then looked at Nnoitra.

"You mated with her. Why?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"I don't think that's your business" Nnoitra shot back, feeling defensive for some reason.

"Perhaps not. I merely find it strange when enemies suddenly become very affectionate and end up with a child" Hallibel shot back coolly, making Nnoitra growl.

"Yeah well whatever. She's pregnant, big woop"

"You seemed surprised to me. Shocked enough to faint"

"Shut up. Just tell me what the hell is gonna happen"

"You've got about two weeks, during which she will need as much rest as possible, which means no fighting. Also, she will have times where her stomach upsets her, usually in the mornings. When the time comes, her stomach will contract and her water will break. I'm guessing it will be painful, but she is strong. As she progresses, I will check to see how the child is coming along, as well as the gender and if there are multiple children inside. Until then, it helps to soothe her stomach with your reiatsu, and to stay close. Do you understand?" Hallibel explained, and Nnoitra could only nod his head numbly, not trusting his voice. It was a lot of information to take in after all.

"Very well. We will leave you now, make sure she rests. Oh, and get some rest yourself, you look pale" The blonde added before shutting the door. Nnoitra flopped back down and groaned, feeling a head ache coming on. After a moment of peaceful silence, Nelliel suddenly shot up and ran into the bathroom to throw up again, making Nnoitra sigh.

_I'm so fucking screwed..._

**A/N: Well, it was a little longer, yes? Heh, you won't know who this mysterious male espada is that mated with Hallibel until later. I'm sure you all know already:p Anyways, I'm taking suggestions for baby names, so please help out with that. I'll give you cookies:D Review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: You know, usually music helps me write chapters, but I can't for the life of me find the right song! Nothing in my library fits this chapter. Ugh -.- It's gonna take me so long to finish this. It's 11:04 p.m right now on wednesday, let's see where I'm at after it's all done. Since tomorrows thanksgiving, I won't be writing or updating, so it might take even longer. Ugh! Let's get started. Oh, and again, thanks to nicaneko for the baby names. Very helpful :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

Somehow during the night, Nnoitra managed to get some sleep, though it wasn't really a decent amount. Nelliel spent the night driving the quinto up a wall, what with the puking and sudden mood swings. Not to mention the random cravings, the constant "Nnoitra, feel it now! My stomach got bigger again!" Or "I can't get comfortable! It's too hot—no, it's too cold! My stomachs getting in the way!" To say the least, Nnoitra was ready to kill something. He had tried acting _somewhat_ nice, in order to stick to his plan, but damn! His limits were being pushed way too far. The lanky espada was currently walking to the kitchen to fetch another odd selection of food for Nelliel, and something for himself. Just his luck, everyone else decided to get breakfast at the same time.

"Oi, you look like shit" Grimmjow spoke up first, saying exactly what was on the others minds.

"Fuck you" Nnoitra said back, though there wasn't much anger behind the insult. Grimmjow merely grinned and shoved another spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"How is she progressing?" Hallibel asked, cleaning up her dishes.

"Just fucking great. I thought you said she would only throw up in the mornings" Nnoitra grumbled, wanting to just curl up into a ball and sleep.

"Is she doing it more than that?" The queen asked, sounding mildly surprised.

"You have no idea"

"What other symptoms does she have?" Hallibel asked, sounding very interested now.

"It would be easier to tell you what symptoms she _doesn't_ have"

"That's strange...I will be in later to check on her. I think the child may be growing faster than we initially thought" Hallibel said thoughtfully, and Nnoitra groaned.

"I don't know if that's good or bad" He muttered before carrying a tray of food back to the bedroom.

_On one hand, I want that brat out already so I don't have to deal with Nelliel being so annoying, but on the other hand I really don't want to deal with a crying kid yet. Fuck...I just had to fuck her! Stupid stupid stupid!_

"Oi, I brought your food" Nnoitra said, handing her the tray. She instantly inhaled the food before Nnoitra could even sit down.

"Oh, I shouldn't have eaten so fast" Nelliel groaned before running to the bathroom. Nnoitra rolled his eye and ate his food, blocking out the gagging sounds. When Nelliel came back, Nnoitra noticed how big her stomach had gotten. It wasn't huge yet, but there was a noticeable bump.

"Oh, Hallibel said she would be in later to check on you. She thinks the kids coming sooner than we expected" Nnoitra informed, and jumped at Nelliel's sudden squeal of happiness.

"Really? Oh, I hope so! I can't wait to be a mom!" She cried, clasping her hands together. Her face suddenly grew sad, making Nnoitra look at her like she was crazy.

"W-what if I'm not a good mom? What if...what if the baby doesn't like me? What if something goes wrong and it dies?" Nelliel then began crying, and Nnoitra felt his eye twitch rapidly. His enemy had officially lost her mind.

_With her in this state...I could easily kill her. But no, that's not how I want it. She has to fight back. But...something else is telling me not to kill her. There's another life in her, one that I helped create. Is that...what's stopping me as well? A mere unborn child?_

"No, that's silly, of course I'll be a good mom! What was I thinking?" Nelliel smiled, switching back to happy in seconds.

"Er...yeah, of course" Nnoitra said, not knowing how to respond to these insane mood swings. Nelliel suddenly glared at him, switching to angry.

"Who asked you? You don't even sound sincere! You think I'm gonna be a bad mom too!" She then began crying again, and Nnoitra felt inclined to help her feel better.

_It's all for the plan...all for the plan!_

"No no! I don't think that!"

"Yes you do! Don't lie!"

"I'm not lying, really! You're gonna be a great mom!"

"R-really?" Nelliel sniffled, beginning to shift back into happy mode.

"Of course!"

"Oh, thank you Nnoitra! You're too kind!" She squealed, trapping him in a hug. He sneered and patted her back, but then his eye widened when he felt a warm tongue slide up his neck.

"W-what are you doing?!" He asked, already feeling his body respond.

"Licking you, of course" She replied in a low voice, nipping at his collar bone.

_What, she randomly gets horny too?! What the fuck!_

"Erm...I don't think we should...with you being, you know...with child" Nnoitra said uncertainly, not knowing why he actually seemed to care.

_The plan! All for the damn plan!_

"Oh, so I get a little fat and you don't want me?!" Nelliel yelled, before once again running to go throw up, leaving Nnoitra very flustered and with an obvious bulge in his pants.

* * *

"Nelliel, are you alright?" Hallibel asked, entering the room cautiously. The sight she was met with was slightly unusual, being one she had never seen before. Nnoitra was sound asleep, and Nelliel was laying next to him reading a book.

"Oh, Hallibel, come in" Nelliel whispered, and Hallibel silently closed the door and sat in a chair next to Nelliel.

"How are you coming along?" The blonde asked, crossing her arms.

"Oh, pretty good I suppose. I could do without all of these symptoms though" She replied sheepishly.

"Yes, Nnoitra tells me you've been throwing up frequently. I do not know how normal this is, but by looking at your stomach, I'd say the baby will be here within the week. Again, this is a guess. Do you mind if I check on how the child is doing?" Hallibel asked, and Nelliel gave her permission. Hallibel placed her hands on Nelliel's abdomen, and concentrated on the reiatsu. After a moment, she crossed her arms again.

"I still cannot tell how many there are or the gender, but the child has begun to form and is healthy. Have you thought of names?"

"Names? Ah, that would be a good idea. We'll talk about it when he wakes up"

"Very well then, I should get going. Do you have any questions before I go?"

"Well, actually yes. Is there any way to stop these symptoms?" Nelliel asked, feeling tired of throwing up.

"Yes, I believe I mentioned it before. Nnoitra can place his hands on your stomach, just as I did, and use his reiatsu to help soothe the baby and calm your stomach. It should also relax you, which prevents mood swings" Hallibel explained, and Nelliel instantly felt relieved.

"Oh, that's good to hear. Thank you"

"It is no problem. If that is all, I will be going" Hallibel said, standing up to leave.

"That should be all for now, see you later" Nelliel said, and Hallibel nodded before quietly leaving. She took one last quick glance at the two, and noticed how calm Nnoitra looked when he slept.

_I never thought the day would come...where those two could be in the same room and not fight. I know he's planning something, and I hope Nelliel sees it before it's too late. But right now...they're so calm together, it's like a miracle._

* * *

When Nnoitra woke up, he felt much better and was pleased to see Nelliel reading calmly. Hallibel's reiatsu still lingered, so he assumed she had came by. He knew he shouldn't care, but for some reason he felt compelled to ask.

"What did Hallibel say?"

"Hm? Oh, she said the baby is fine. It is still unclear how many there are or the gender, but it has started to form and is healthy. She also said you can help me with my symptoms, so they don't come as often" Nelliel explained.

_Help? You? Bitch please!_

"If you help, that means more sleep" Nelliel added, as if she could read his mind.

_...Dammit_

"Alright, what do I have to do?" Nnoitra asked, and Nelliel explained to him what Hallibel told her. She guided his hands over her stomach and noticed the curious spark in his eye. His reiatsu wrapped around the baby, and she instantly felt relaxed. Nnoitra, however, was far from it.

_This is too fucking weird...I can feel this things reiatsu. This is my...child. Shit...this is just too fucking real!_

He was so distracted by the baby to notice Nelliel slowly drift off into sleep. He wasn't sure how much time had passed since he started, but something strange happened, making him yank his hands away. The baby's reiatsu had wrapped around his, almost like a child would wrap their tiny hands around the parents finger. At that moment, Nelliel's stomach grew ever so slightly and the reiatsu became a little more powerful.

_Did it...just grow? I just witnessed it growing?! Was it my spiritual pressure? Shit..I need some air._

Feeling panicked, Nnoitra exited the room and began wandering the halls of Las Noches. He passed by several rooms, and then stopped at one in particular when he heard voices inside. Quickly masking his reiatsu, he put an ear up to the door and listened.

"How is she?" A familiar voice asked.

"She is progressing much faster than I thought she would. I'm curious to see how many children she ends up having" A female voice replied. It could only belong to Hallibel.

"Do you regret it?" The voice asked, sounding somber.

"How could I? It was never my fault, nor was it yours"

"I know but...back then, you seemed like you really wanted it. I kinda did too"

"I admit, the idea of having a child does please me, but it just isn't meant to be. I am happy for Nelliel, and Nnoitra too, even though he does not want it"

"He's planning something, you know. He hates that woman, there's no way he could just be okay with this"

"Yes, I know. However, I believe when the time comes, he will have a change of heart"

"It would be a miracle"

The voices became louder, and he heard their steps coming closer. Before sonidoing away, he over heard one last thing.

"I can't wait for the baby to come. Even though we couldn't have our own, at least we get to see this one"

"I agree, it is rather exciting"

The door then opened, and Nnoitra was gone before either of the two espada could see him. With his mind reeling, he ran blindly to anywhere that wasn't close.

_I can't believe what I just heard! They fucking know what I'm doing! But what did she mean by 'change of heart?' Like that would happen! And what's with them talking about having their own kid? Did those two try to...but why? Of all people, I never would have guessed! I wonder...why couldn't she carry a child? Man, the birth of this kid really is huge. The birth...of my kid. They said I don't want it...but is that true? It would be kinda cool...having a little brat, training him and everything. Fuck, I hope it's a boy. I wonder...what will it look like? Che, it better look like me._

_Wait, what am I thinking? Do I seriously care?_

_I'm starting to forget why I made that plan..._

_This isn't good._

**A/N: Bwahahaha! You all thought I would reveal who this mysterious male espada is! No, that comes later. But I did narrow it down to two guys :p Well, it's now 12:39 a.m. That didn't take too long, actually. When I update this, however, is a mystery. Anyways, please review! I promise the baby is coming soon! I don't know how it will look though...suggestions?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, this chapter should be pretty epic. I'm planning on making the baby come sometime during this, and some other stuff. Then again, these things usually take on a life of their own, so who knows. Hopefully it's good though:p That's all I really have to say, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

It had been a few days since Hallibel checked on Nelliel, and since Nnoitra had his odd encounter with the baby. He did eventually go back to the bedroom, and decided to tell Nelliel about what he over heard. She told him the conversation her and Hallibel had in Szayel's lab, but admitted to being shocked when he told her _who_ the male espada was. It was a bit random, pairing those two up to have a kid. Nelliel felt happy to give them a chance to see a baby though, since they can't have their own.

Hallibel entered their room, deciding to check up on Nelliel, and was very surprised to see how big her stomach had gotten. At this rate, the baby would be here any day, perhaps sometime later today. Nnoitra had been using the reiatsu treatment, so Nelliel hadn't been having the symptoms. It still freaked him out, _a lot_, but he kind of liked it. It was almost like he and the baby had their special way of bonding.

"Oh, hello Hallibel" Nelliel greeted, looking up from her book. She had been spending most of her time reading and staying in bed, since she needed the rest.

"Good morning, Nelliel. How are you feeling?" Hallibel said, still recovering from her shock. She wasn't expecting the pregnancy to go so quickly.

"Oh, I'm a little tired, but for the most part I'm good. Ready for the baby to come out already" Nelliel replied honestly. Hallibel couldn't agree more.

"Well, by the looks of it, I'd say the baby should come soon. Would you like to know the gender?" Hallibel asked, and looked at Nnoitra who had been strangely quiet. Ever since Nelliel became pregnant, he hadn't been acting like himself, and Hallibel knew he was planning something. She only hoped Nelliel saw it too.

"Oh, of course! Do you think it's only one?"

"Well, I've been thinking about it, and I think it has a lot to do with your resurreccion forms. Nnoitra's represents a praying mantis, which usually has multiple offspring. However, Nelliel's is more like a horse, which only has one offspring. Since we also have human anatomy, you could end up with twins, which is not unusual for humans. Nnoitra, you've been spending some time with the baby, do you sense for than one?" Hallibel asked Nnoitra, who looked well rested yet exhausted at the same time.

"I'm not an expert you know" Nnoitra grumbled, making Hallibel roll her eyes.

"I'll check myself then" She sighed and placed her hands on Nelliel's abdomen again, focusing on the life form inside. Nnoitra leaned closer despite himself, actually feeling curious. He really wanted a boy. Hallibel made a face of confusion, and then one of shock.

"It's...a girl" She said slowly, but didn't take her hands away from Nelliel's stomach. Nelliel squealed in happiness while Nnoitra cursed loudly.

"...And a boy" She finished, and Nnoitra grinned in triumph.

"You mean...I'm having twins?" Nelliel asked, feeling out of breath suddenly. Hallibel nodded, secretly smiling behind her mask.

"Have you thought of names?" The blonde asked.

"No..no we haven't. We probably should now though..." Nelliel said, still trying to wrap her mind around the sudden discovery.

"Very well, I will leave you to it" Hallibel said before leaving.

_I will come back soon...something tells me the babies will come shortly. How in the three worlds did they manage to grow so fast? I suppose we'll never understand hollow pregnancies. If only Szayel were here._

"Alright, let's name the brats" Nnoitra said, sitting up in a more comfortable position.

"Ooh! I know! They should be named after us! You know, like our names combined?" Nelliel suggested, snapping out of her shocked daze.

_Seriously? Our names combined? Tch...then again, it's not like I have any better ideas. Hm..I guess it's not a bad idea._

"Alright then, what's the girls name gonna be?"

"Hmm...Ellie! Like an elephant!"

"Oi, you said both of our names!"

"Oh yeah...Nelitra!"

"No!"

"Aw...um, Nnoiel!"

"Nnoiel? Really? Why not just take out the 'i'?"

"Take it out? So then it would be..N..noel...Noelle?" Nelliel managed to put the letters together, and then beamed happily. She rather liked the name.

"Noelle..huh..I think that works" Nnoitra said, finding the name surprisingly nice. Nelliel clapped her hands excitedly and then went back to thinking.

"Now for the boy..why don't _you_ think of one?" She said, turning towards Nnoitra.

"Nnoitra Junior"

"No! It has to have _both_ our names!" Nelliel yelled, flailing her arms around. Nnoitra merely chuckled evilly.

"Che, alright alright. How about...hmm...I don't know, Niel? It kinda sound more like your name, but for a guy" Nnoitra suggested, and Nelliel seemed to think it over before happily crushing him in a hug.

"It's perfect!" She yelled, and Nnoitra struggled to free himself from her bone crushing grasp.

"Can't...breathe...need...air!" He wheezed, and Nelliel released him with a gasp.

"Oops! Oh, but now our babies have names!" Nelliel continued squealing while Nnoitra regained his normal breathing and glared at her.

"Yeah, great, I'm gonna go eat" He grumbled.

"Bring me something!"

"Yeah yeah"

* * *

As soon as Hallibel saw Nnoitra in the kitchen, she sonido'd to Nelliel's room. She needed to talk to her about Nnoitra. It is obvious that he's planning something, anyone can see it, but Hallibel wasn't sure that Nelliel did.

"Nelliel? Can I speak to you about something?" Hallibel asked, entering the room.

"Oh, sure Hallibel. What is it?" Nelliel asked, putting down her book.

"It's about Nnoitra. Surely you've noticed his change in behavior, we all have. I think he is planning something" The blonde stated, waiting for some sort of reaction.

"Yes, I have that feeling too" Was Nelliel's response. Hallibel was slightly taken aback, not expecting her to know. Nelliel took Hallibel's stunned silence as a sign to elaborate.

"I _know_ how he is, better than everyone else, better than even _himself_. I don't think he took that into consideration. But yes, I'm aware he is planning something"

"What do you plan to do about it? Aren't you worried he might use the babies against you?"

"Yes, I am, but until he makes a move I don't plan on doing anything" Nelliel said, making Hallibel's eyes widen.

_Why would she wait? If she waits, he could pull a drastic move, and by the time she reacts it could be too late! If he hurts these children...he will die. Nelliel, why do I feel that you are waiting...because you're still hoping he's changed? Fool..._

"I..I understand" Hallibel said reluctantly.

_I will watch him. She may wait until he does something, but I will be there before he lays one hand on her or the children. Nelliel...you are falling for his trap._

* * *

A few hours later, Nelliel was still thinking about what Hallibel said. She knew Nnoitra was planning something, but there was a part of her that didn't want to believe it. She wanted to believe that he really had changed, and that he loved her back, and he would be a good father. She wanted to believe they would be a family, and that the years of fighting would get put behind them.

_But this is Nnoitra...he couldn't possibly change. But then...why would he willingly mate with me? He hasn't insulted me, or tried to fight, or anything. What could he possibly be planning? To somehow get me angry enough to fight back, and then somehow over power me? I don't understand...I'm so confused._

"Oi, you alright over there?" Nnoitra asked, noticing that she hadn't blinked in a full minute.

"Nnoitra, do you love me?" She asked suddenly, and Nnoitra almost choked on air.

_What kind of question is that? Of course not! I fucking hate you!_

"Sure do" He struggled to say, not caring how fake it sounded. This answer didn't seem to please her.

"Do you still want to defeat me?"

_Yes!_

"No"

"When the babies come...you'll take care of them, right? You'll love them too?"

_In your dreams..._

"Yes"

"Okay..." She said, still looking confused. Nnoitra glared at her, though she didn't see it.

_He said he would love them, and that he doesn't want to defeat me...but is it true? It sounded fake...oh, but I want to believe him! What do I do? He's lying...but he could be telling the truth...but he's not...but maybe...oh, I don't feel well!_

Nelliel suddenly gasped as a sharp pain erupted in her stomach, and then intensified until she couldn't help but scream. A wet fluid pooled under her, and her heart beat accelerated. Nnoitra stood abruptly, looking panicked. When he saw the fluid, he raised his spiritual pressure high, knowing Hallibel would feel it. A second later, she burst through the door along with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Another wave of pain slammed into Nelliel's stomach, making her cry out again. Hallibel told Nelliel to remove her pants and skirt, before propping her legs up and bending them at the knee.

"Nnoitra, calm her down" Hallibel said, kneeling at the end of the bed to wait for the babies to come. Nnoitra wasn't sure what that meant, until Nelliel yanked his hand and gripped it tight. Ulquiorra stood on one side of the bed, while Grimmjow was on the other. Nelliel cried out when Hallibel checked to see how dilated she was, and then whimpered as another sharp pain hit her.

"It appears she's ready to start pushing. Nelliel, whenever you feel a contraction, I want you to push for ten seconds. After that, take a few deep breaths, and then repeat" Hallibel ordered, remaining perfectly calm. Nelliel nodded quickly and started pushing when she felt another contraction rip through her. This was by far the worst pain she had ever experienced. Grimmjow counted to ten, and then told her to do it again, sounding oddly calm. Nnoitra groaned in pain as she squeezed his hand to death.

"Nnoitra, use your other hand to infuse reiatsu with the babies. It should ease the pain and make this go a lot faster" Hallibel said. Nnoitra stretched his free arm over to her large belly and sent reiatsu into it, and felt relieved when the grip on his hand loosened. Nelliel took a deep breath and started pushing again, not feeling as much pain though it was still uncomfortable.

"There, the heads coming out!" Hallibel said, and Grimmjow and Nnoitra both looked to see, but felt woozy at the sight of a head with a small amount of black hair coming out, covered in blood and strange liquids. When the rest of the baby came out suddenly, and they saw the umbilical cord, they both fainted.

"Oh, for the love of—ah, here it comes! And...it's a girl! Your almost done, Nelliel. Ulquiorra, can you please take care of her?" Hallibel asked, carefully handing the infant to the quatro, who entered the bathroom and began cleaning her. Nelliel felt like crying when the wails of her newborn baby echoed in the small room. She completely forgot about the two 'men' who just fainted. That is until pain erupted through her once again, and she realized Nnoitra couldn't make it better.

"Just keep pushing, I think this one is coming out just as fast!" Hallibel said, trying to calm Nelliel down. After another session of pushing, a tuft of light turquoise hair popped out, and then another push got it out. Both Grimmjow and Nnoitra decided to wake up, and when they saw another bloody child, they fell back down.

"Hmph. How pathetic" Hallibel scoffed, cutting the cord and taking the baby into the bathroom. This one was more quiet, which made Nelliel worry. It made whimpering sounds, but it didn't wail like his sister.

"Do not worry, he is healthy and is breathing properly. This one is just quiet and more calm than the other" Hallibel stated, handing Nelliel her son. Ulquiorra followed, handing her daughter over, looking stoic as ever though with a certain softness in his eyes.

"Oh..my babies...you're finally here..and you're both beautiful and healthy" Nelliel said, sounding exhausted. She heard two groans, and watched as Nnoitra slowly got up, followed by Grimmjow. As soon as the quinto saw the two wrapped up bundles in Nelliel's arms, his breath caught in his throat. He took slow steps closer, until he was right next to them, and then his eyes widened. Two pairs of eyes were staring back at him, one large and purple, and one slightly more narrow but still wide and light brown. The one with purple eyes looked just like him, only it had a pink mark running across it's face like Nelliel. The reiatsu matched the one that had wrapped around him days ago. _This_ was the child he felt.

_It looks just like me...it has to be the boy. He's got stronger reiatsu than the other one._

"Would you like to hold her?" Nelliel asked, slightly raising the one he was thinking about.

_Her...? You've got to be kidding...she looks like me, and she's stronger...than my son..._

Nnoitra managed to nod, and carefully took his daughter, who was wrapped in spare espada uniforms. She looked up at him, and held out her tiny hand. Nnoitra slowly put his finger up to it, and felt a wave of shock as she gripped it tightly.

"It's you...you're the one...and you're a girl...Noelle" Nnoitra muttered breathlessly, and the small infant gave him a wide, toothless grin. Nnoitra looked at his son, who was the spitting image of Nelliel, only he had Nnoitra's narrow eyes. They were still pretty big, but would get smaller as he got older. The baby was still whimpering, clinging to his mother in fear.

_My sons...weak...why does this keep happening? Nelliel...Hallibel...now my own daughter? That's not how it's supposed to be! I...I need to remember my plan. I need...I need to get out of here!_

Time seemed to slow down as Nnoitra suddenly flashed away, leaving the buzzing sound of sonido behind. Hallibel unsheathed her sword, and followed him, ordering Grimmjow and Ulquiorra to do the same. Nelliel felt panicked and heartbroken all at once, and despite having just given birth, she took her son and chased after them.

_He really was tricking me all along...and I fell for it...Nnoitra, I thought you were actually starting to love me. But in the end, you just want me to fight back until I die. And you took my daughter in order to make me mad enough._

_Nnoitra..._

_You've gone too far._

**A/N: Oooooooooh! Drama bomb! Bad Nnoitra, bad! Naughty spoon! Hmm, once again, the plot thickens. Nelliel realizes Nnoitra did in fact trick her, but thinks he never once felt anything towards her. Of course, she's wrong, since he did have his doubts. Man, he's in for an ass whooping! I think there's about two chapters left of this story. I know, it's sad, but I'm just about out of material. In the next chappy, Nelliel fights Nnoitra in order to get Noelle back! Who will win? What happens after? Will Nnoitra ever act like a good spoon? Stay tuned! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Aw, second to last chapter :( Noooooo! I actually enjoyed writing this, once everything got rolling x( But I do have another story that's one chapter away from being done...and until this gets finished I can't focus on it. After both are finished, I can finally write a sequel to a different story! Ah, the cycle never ends XD Tis the price of being an obsessed Bleach fan, I suppose. Anyways, this chapter will have a happier ending than the last. Hopefully, that is. And then after this, the final chapter will be an epilogue of sorts. That's all I'm gonna say :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

The chase had lasted far longer than anticipated, and somewhere along the line, the group had gotten separated. Nelliel was following the faintest amount of Nnoitra's reiatsu, still carrying Neil. She still couldn't believe what he did, and only moments after giving birth. Her body still ached, but she wouldn't let it stop her. Nnoitra had Noelle, and who knows what he would do next. Really, she should have seen it coming. In a sense, she did, but didn't want to believe it. Now, however, she would make up for that mistake even if it killed her, emotionally of course. She wasn't about to die and leave her kids with a crazy man.

_A crazy man I love. I'm such a fool.._

Meanwhile, Nnoitra finally stopped, finding himself in the Menos Forest. He was out of breath, still holding Noelle who had no reaction to high speed sonido, or the sudden dark and scary environment. This unnerved him, though he wasn't sure why. He knew they would find him, or rather Nelliel would. He purposely went in a different direction, making the others get lost. Honestly, how he managed to go so fast was beyond him. Something about having Noelle with him just gave him a boost. Right now, he didn't care. All he needed to do was wait until Nelliel showed up so he could get his fight and win.

"Soon, Nelliel. Soon you'll be out of my life forever. I won't have anything reminding me of you either" Nnoitra said, and then jumped when he heard Noelle giggle. She had crawled over to a patch of grass and was playing with it, finding it amusing.

"Oh yeah...there's still you and the other one. What the hell am I supposed to do with two brats?"

_There not brats, they're your kids._

"Hm? Where did that thought come from? Che, it doesn't matter. I'll just raise them the way I see fit. My son will be stronger, and _you_," He said, picking his daughter back up, "Will be a good, submissive, weak arrancar. Just like females are supposed to be" He grinned, and then furrowed his brows when the infant started laughing. She grabbed a piece of his hair, making him raise an eyebrow, and then yelped when she yanked on it.

"What was that for?!" He yelled, and then flinched when she started crying.

"D-dont cry! Why are you crying?! Shit, do you want every hollow in here to come looking for us? Shush! U-uh..there there, come on now, stop that" Nnoitra tried bouncing her in his arms, rocking her back and forth, speaking softly, making funny faces, but nothing worked. He was beginning to lose his patience.

"Tch, why are you crying? Is it because of what I said? But you are a female!" He said, and winced as she cried more.

"Alright, so your mom is strong and she's female, but still! And Hallibel...but..either way! No daughter of mine will be stronger than my son and— ow!" He was cut off when Noelle yanked his hair again, as if telling him to shut up.

"You really are a brat, you know that? So annoying..just like your mother. And yet...you're so much like me. Strong, good looking, fearless. If only you were a boy— ow! Alright alright, sheesh. Tch...I'm talking to an infant. Hurry up, Nelliel. I'm losing my mind here" Nnoitra muttered, glaring at the blackness above him. He then looked back at Noelle, who was staring at him with wide purple doe eyes. He suddenly got a feeling of regret.

"Oi...Noelle...I'm gonna ask you a question, and you just do your best to answer it alright?" Nnoitra asked, not knowing why he was talking to a baby. Oddly enough, she gave him a questioning look, like she understood him.

"Am I making a mistake? I really want to fight her...and kill her...or at least I thought I did. But..I mated with her and ended up having two kids..and during the time we spent together, it actually felt kinda...nice. Sure, she's annoying...but...once you get used to it, she's not so bad. She's pretty, too. But I can't help but wonder..if I've made a huge mistake" He said, and looked at Noelle for an answer. She seemed thoughtful, and then yanked his hair again.

_Translation, yes, you made a mistake, dumbass._

"Che...you're a smart one.." Nnoitra said, trailing off when a familiar reiatsu neared. Noelle looked up, as if waiting for something to pop out.

"You feel that? She's close. Hm...if we fight, where are you gonna go? Somewhere far...but what if a hollow finds you? Dammit, why did I come here? I didn't think..." Nnoitra trailed off again when the reiatsu spiked, feeling wild and uncontrolled and _close_. Nelliel was beyond pissed, and Nnoitra knew at that moment that he had indeed made a mistake. A part of him was excited for the anticipated fight, but another part felt worried.

"I think...we should get out of here, Noelle" He said, but before he could use sonido, a voice stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere, Nnoitra"

"You're here...took you long enough" He said, turning to face an angry Nelliel. She already had her sword drawn, which was pretty shocking.

"Put down my daughter and draw your sword, now. We're going to finish this" She growled vehemently, setting Neil down.

"I don't think we should—"

"Now, Nnoitra"

"But what about the—" Nnoitra couldn't finish his sentence, since Nelliel's sword clashed against his, which he managed to pull out last minute. In a flash, his daughter was gone and sitting next to her brother. It reminded him of when she used sonido all that time ago to get Ichigo away from him before they fought. He didn't have time to react before she was attacking him again, not holding back for a second. As much as he wanted this, he couldn't focus. He kept glancing at the children, who were staring back at him, giving him mixed looks.

_Why did you do this?_

_Don't you care about us?_

_If we get hurt, it's your fault._

_This whole thing is your fault._

He tried to fight back, but found himself playing defense. One of the babies made a squealing sound, distracting him for a moment. He immediately felt her sword slice his arm, making blood fly out. She didn't slow down, in fact the sight of his injury only encouraged her. He deserved this, and as much as she hated it, it had to be done.

"Dammit Nelliel! Stop this already!" He yelled, getting pushed back by the force behind her strikes.

"No. This is what you wanted, right? You wanted to fight me to the death, so fight back!" She yelled, continuing with her barrage of attacks.

"I don't want it anymore!" He yelled, attempting to strike her. In a flash, his shoulder was now bleeding.

"Oh, now you don't want it? Just because I'm winning? Too bad!"

"It's not that! I don't want to fight with them being so close!" He yelled, looking at his children. They seemed confused, staring at the blood. Of course, they didn't know what it was.

"So _now_ you care about them? I'm not falling for your sick jokes again! You are going to die!"

"I've always cared about them!" He yelled, feeling a surge of anger run through him.

"So then why did you do this?" She hissed.

"I...I don't know anymore okay! I wanted to defeat you..but then things changed...I was confused and I made a mistake, and I regret it!"

"No, you don't. You have yet to experience what true regret is" She said in a chilling voice, and then sliced him vertically, landing a deep cut from his shoulder to hip. His eye widened, not expecting such a move from her. She had full intentions on killing him, and there was no hesitation. He staggered for a bit, grimacing at the pain. Things were getting blurry now, and he knew that too much blood had been lost.

_I have to fight back! I can't just let her kill me like this! But damn...I don't want to do this anymore. What the hell happened to me?_

Nnoitra didn't register another large cut being made, forming an 'x' across his torso. He was too focused on his kids, staring at him confusedly. Noelle was trying to crawl towards him, but didn't have the strength.

_It was you, wasn't it? You changed me...both of you. Hm..I'm not gonna get to see you grow up, am I? Your moms gonna finish me off right here, and that will be it. Why...why did I let this happen?_

He saw his reflection in their eyes, and realized his was falling and bleeding profusely. His vision was fading, but he saw clearly that both children were crying now. Noelle was reaching out towards him, and he smiled sadly.

_This is just like before...when that shinigami captain finished me off. Only now, it's my own kid looking back at me, instead of Nelliel. Ha...the irony. I think this is just my fate..._

_No..._

_This isn't how I want to die. But I can't move...she's gonna take them and I'll never see them again. No...I can't let that happen!_

Nnoitra finally hit the ground, and showed no signs of getting back up. Nelliel sheathed her sword, feeling far from satisfied, and went over to pick up her children who were still crying. It pained her to do this, but she couldn't just let him get away with this. Before she could leave, she heard a scuffling sound, and noticed Nnoitra was trying to get back up.

"Don't you _dare_ stand up. I am taking my children, and you will not follow us. You will die here" Nelliel said, and despite herself, she felt tears stream down her face.

"I'm not gonna die! And you're not taking them away from me!" He yelled, hissing in pain as he staggered back up. Nelliel, seeing that he was obviously finished, sonido'd away. She heard him scream angrily, but forced herself to keep running.

_She's really just gonna leave me here to die. Che..even now, she won't just kill me. But I can't let her get away. This is gonna hurt like a bitch...but I've got no choice. I've gotta chase after her._

And so, even though he was on the verge of death, Nnoitra quickly chased after her, trying his hardest to block out the pain. The thought of losing his children forever motivated him to go faster, and soon Nelliel was only feet away.

"Dammit Nelliel! You're not taking them!" He yelled, and growled when she didn't stop.

"I know you think I'm lying, but what I said was true! I care about them, and I care about you! Can't you see that I'm sorry?!" This time, she stopped, and he did also. Taking this as a good sign, he continued.

"I made a mistake, and I know that. I'm willing to make it up to you, but you've gotta let me try. If you think you're just gonna leave me to die and take my kids, you're dead wrong, Nelliel. I...I fucking love you, alright?" He said, taking a moment to cough up blood. Nelliel suddenly spun around, looking furious.

"Don't say that! We both know it isn't true!" She yelled, ignoring the tears that refused to stop flowing. Nnoitra growled, and threw Santa Teresa on the ground before stepping towards her. Nelliel's eyes widened, not expecting him to suddenly make himself vulnerable.

"It is true, dammit! I didn't wanna believe it at first..." He said, trailing off. Nelliel took a slow step towards him.

"When...was the first time, exactly?" She asked, watching how he turned the slightest shade of pink.

"Since...ever" He mumbled, and although Nelliel heard him, she just wanted to hear it again.

"What?"

"I said since ever" He mumbled again, slightly louder.

"One more time?"

"Since ever, dammit! Ever since the first day I saw you, I felt something strange and despised you for making me feel that way! Only recently did I realize it was love" Nnoitra said, turning more pink.

_Ugh...how cheesy...I've loved you since the first day I laid my...eye...on you! Bleh!_

Despite feeling humiliated, Nnoitra was soundly shocked when she rushed over to him and kissed him, setting Neil and Noelle down in order to hug him. She began crying again, partially out of happiness and partially out of guilt.

"Oh, Nnoitra, I'm sorry I almost killed you! I was just so angry and..and...I'm sorry!" She cried, sobbing and hiccuping.

"Yeah yeah...just...hurry up and fix me...I'm seriously about to pass out" He muttered, and on cue fell into the sand. Nelliel began tickling her 'throat penis' as she once called it, and laughed at Nnoitra's disgusted face. Unbeknownst to them, a group of eyes were watching them, before heading back home.

* * *

Returning to Las Noches, Nelliel and Nnoitra were greeted by Hallibel and the others, who glared at the latter but said nothing. If Nelliel was willing to forgive him, then they had no reason not to. Noelle and Neil had fallen asleep, and it was then that Nelliel discovered they had no room for the children to sleep. This prompted Hallibel to remember that she had sent Grimmjow and Ulquiorra to gather wood from the Menos Forest and build two cribs. The two carried them to the bedroom, which was formerly Nelliel's but now they all shared it, and placed the children in them. They used more spare espada uniforms for blankets, and managed to make smaller outfits out of them too. After a long day, Nelliel and Nnoitra plopped onto the bed, feeling exhausted. Before drifting off into blissful sleep, Nnoitra felt something grab his hand, and looked over to see Nelliel looking at him.

"So...you're okay with this..right?" She asked, looking hesitant.

_Actually...I think...I think I..._

"Yeah...I am" He replied, sounding a little surprised at how okay he felt right now. Any lingering thoughts he once had about killing her had disappeared. Nelliel beamed and kissed him before snuggling up under the covers and falling asleep. Nnoitra took one last look at his children sleeping, and then at his hand entwined in hers, before smiling and following Nelliel into sleep, who was dreaming about large metal structures in the middle of a grassy field.

Only this time, the sun was shining, and she had two children and a lover with her.

**A/N: NOOOOO! This is the end! THE EEEEND! Well, except the epilogue. But still! At least it was a happy ending. Anyone remember what metal structures Nelliel's dreaming about? It's from the first chapter:p Can't you just picture Noelle and Niel playing on a playground with Nelliel and Nnoitra? I think it's just cute! Anyways, I'll work on the epilogue later, and after that it's THE EEEEEEENNNNNNDDDDD! And don't worry, I didn't forget about that mysterious male espada! You'll find out who it is later:p Until then, REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, so I really wanted to post this yesterday, but what do you know it somehow got deleted, so now I have to re-type the whole damn thing. So yeah, I'm pretty pissed off right now. I can't even remember what I wrote last time, so this time I'm pretty much just winging it, and it might be kinda short. I'm just gonna get started before my brain quits all together. Oh, and sorry for any spelling errors, I'm in a hurry and didn't edit this.**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

_Six months later..._

"Noelle? Neil? Where are you two?" Nelliel called, wandering around the halls of Las Noches, searching for her two wild children. In the short six months since they were born, they've grown much faster than expected, and already looked as if they were four year olds. At this age, they could walk, talk, and cause a whole lot of trouble. Nelliel made the mistake of showing them how to play eternal tag, which wouldn't be so bad if they didn't learn sonido so quickly, making it nearly impossible to catch them.

"Oh, where did you get off to this time? And where on Earth is Nnoitra?" She asked, suddenly remembering that her mate had also been looking for them. A sudden blur flew by, making Nelliel spin around.

"Daddy can't catch me! Daddy can't catch me!" The child sang, rounding the corner and disappearing. Nelliel almost ran after her, but thought better of it. After all, where there was one, the other was sure to follow.

"Noelle, wait for—" Neil was abruptly cut off as he ran face first into Nelliel's hand, squealing as she lifted him off the ground.

"Caught you" She said triumphantly, glaring at her child. Neil looked back at her with his one visible eye, the other being hidden by straight turquoise hair.

"You caught Neil! Neil was running as fast as he could, but you still caught him!" He yelled happily, beaming and showing his teeth, showing his one fang on the bottom. Nelliel was surprised at how similar he is to her child self, even talking in third person.

"Yes, I caught you, now help me find your sister and daddy" Nelliel said, setting her son down.

"Daddy? He's right there!" Neil exclaimed, pointing behind Nelliel. Sure enough, Nnoitra was walking sluggishly down the hall, looking exhausted and gasping for air. After reaching Nelliel and Neil, he promptly fell on the floor.

"Oh...thank god...you caught him..." He panted, rolling onto his back.

"You're awfully tired. What, to old for a little tag?" Nelliel teased, earning a glare.

"Shut up, it's not that easy! Let's see you chase them around for three hours!"

"I have been, and I'm perfectly fine" Nelliel replied smugly, and before Nnoitra could say anything, Hallibel emerged around the corner holding the missing child.

"Looking for something?" She asked, holding Noelle up higher. Being the strongest espada, catching them wasn't a problem. In fact, she rather enjoyed it, though she would never say that.

"Oh, thank you Hallibel. I don't think we would have ever found her" Nelliel said, feeling relieved she didn't have to run more. Hallibel let Noelle down, watching as she tackled Nnoitra. While they didn't pick favorites, Noelle seemed to hang around Nnoitra more, while Neil clung to Nelliel. That doesn't mean they disliked the opposite parent, of course.

"Daddy, I'm faster than you!" She exclaimed happily, hugging Nnoitra tighter.

"Yeah yeah, sure you are" Nnoitra grumbled, ruffling his daughters hair.

"Oi, what's going on over here?" A voice suddenly asked, and Grimmjow appeared with Ulquiorra. Both kids rushed over to them, hugging their legs tightly.

"Uncle Grimmjow! Uncle Ulquiorra!" They yelled, smiling widely. Grimmjow grinned, and even Ulquiorra smiled, though it was hardly noticeable.

"Heh, I see you beat your old man in tag again. Poor spoon" Grimmjow taunted, earning a few giggles from the young ones and a glare from Nnoitra.

"Oi, why don't you kids play with Grimmjow again?" Nnoitra said, watching as his children jumped around in excitement and Grimmjow's face morphed into one of fear.

"Oh no, Not after last time! Never again!" He yelled, flinching at the memory. Of all their victims, Grimmjow was their favorite.

"Aw, is the pussy cat scared of a little tag? Tch, how sad"

"Shut the—"

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said, interrupting Grimmjow before he said something that the children shouldn't hear, "Do you even remember why we came here?" He asked, giving the sexta his usual detached stare.

"Huh? Oh yeah...no, no I don't" Grimmjow said flatly, making Ulquiorra roll his eyes.

"We came to tell you that dinner is ready" Ulquiorra said to the others. Noelle and Neil immediately disappeared, running to the kitchen. Nnoitra soon followed, muttering something about being starving. The others soon followed him.

...

Nelliel watched as her children played with the Fraccion, running freely in the desert sand. She couldn't help but wonder what her future would be like now, and how her children would grow up. She planned on teaching them about Shinigami and Aizen, and about how Nnoitra once hated her. She would tell them about getting turned into a child, and about Ichigo, and the other espada who died in war. She would teach them how to use ceros and balas, and once they got their swords they would learn resureccion. She was curious how they would look, fully released. The future looked bright, and she was looking forward to spending it with Nnoitra and the children. Nelliel also knew the others were looking forward to it as well, especially Hallibel.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a nap" Nnoitra said, yawning to prove his point of being tired. Ulquiorra left as well, not saying where he was going. Grimmjow followed, probably wanting to annoy him, and Nelliel decided to go rest with Nnoitra. Hallibel stayed, smiling as Noelle tackled Apacci. A hand suddenly rested on her shoulder, and she already knew who it was.

"I thought you left" She said, not surprised at all that he stayed.

"I did, but then decided to watch them with you. It's nice, finally having them, isn't it?" He said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"It really is. I'm grateful for Nelliel and Nnoitra giving us this opportunity" She said, smiling underneath her mask. Noelle and Neil suddenly spotted them, and ran towards them.

"Auntie Hallibel! Uncle Grimmjow! Come play with us!" They shouted, dragging the two by the hands to go play.

"No, not again!" Grimmjow yelled.

...

"Here are the kids, they got worn out playing" Grimmjow said, entering Nnoitra's and Nelliel's room and placing them in the small bed that he and Ulquiorra made for them.

"You look terrible" Nnoitra commented sleepily, noticing the scratches and bruises on Grimmjow's face.

"Shut up and go back to sleep" He muttered, walking out of the room. Hallibel followed him, saying a brief goodnight. Just as Nnoitra was about to drift off, he took one last glance at his children, and then at his hand entwined in Nelliel's and her peaceful face, before smiling genuinely and falling back asleep.

_This is what happiness feels like..._

_Thank you, Nelliel._

_I love you..._

**A/N: I know, it's short, but you get the point. They're all one happy family now. This was originally longer, but it just had to get erased! -.- I hate technology. Anyways, this concludes Aftermath! I thank you all for reviewing, giving me suggestions (nicaneko) and just reading this. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. Now I can move on to my number one favorite pairing, GrimmIchi! Woo! Please leave one last review, it makes me happy!**

**Rainb0wNinja out!**


End file.
